


I'll be here to listen

by Ironmans_Rescue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmans_Rescue/pseuds/Ironmans_Rescue
Summary: After six months of nothing but pain and guilt is it possible for Josie to find light and comfort in someone new?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	I'll be here to listen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! you can take it anyway you want a ship story, a friends story etc Also Hope never got stuck in Josie's head in this!

Josie sat quietly by herself in the corner of the room. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, attempting to bury herself in her books. It had been hard trying to readjust to school and well... everything. After she came back from being dark no one wanted anything to do with her... not even Lizzie. After Lizzie spent some much needed time with MG and the witches she moved into Hope's room saying the two needed space. That was six months ago and now she hardly saw Lizzie, she spent most of her time with Hope and MG. Josie felt as if she had been kicked out of the friend group, The only person that ever talked to her any more was Raf. The two had become close but it didn't fill the void in her life. 

So many things were weighing her down. Ever since they had returned from the prison world everything in her world felt off. After the darkness was taken out of her she realized she held so much pain and anger inside her. She had tried to kill her sister, her best friend and Hope.... Hope Mikaelson the girl she had secretly dreamed about since she was fourteen years old. Things between the two of them were rough and Josie avoiding her didn't help. Something she had realized was she was hurt and angry with Hope and Landon but she still had feelings for them both she the simple answer to her problem there with them was to avoid them. Josie had also let the burden of her uncle's death hang above her head... she wished she had done something to stop her father from killing him. In a way Josie knew he was the only one that truly understood her.. that he would have understood the darkness within her. She didn't sympathize with him but he was the only connection to her family... to her mother. 

She sighed at the thoughts coursing through her head and tried to focus on the books in front of her, exams were coming up and she couldn't afford to fail at this too. However the room was significantly busy, it was like every student had managed to fit themselves in this room. This caused Josie to sink even further into her seat. So far she hadn't seen anyone she was avoiding but with her luck someone would surely find her. She didn't want anyone confronting her or talking to her in general... the looks of fear,shame and utter disgust in their eyes filled Josie with a sorrow she couldn't even begin to describe. She felt buried under the weight of her own guilt. Guilty that she had feelings for both Hope and Landon, guilty she hadn't done enough to save her uncle , guilty she hadn't done anything really to save Sebastian and Diego and guilty that she had single handedly ruined everything good in her life by breaking a stupid sand clock. Josie quickly brought her hand up to her face to wipe the tears that began to fall, the guilt clouding her thoughts.... consuming her.

She stood up frantically scanning the room seeing if anyone had noticed and began gathering her things, she felt suffocated... trapped in her own mind again. She scanned the room once more but this time her eyes landed on Jade who was on the opposite side of the room, she offered Josie a small smile. Oddly it calmed Josie completely and found herself getting lost in Jade's eyes. She shook her head and let herself slip out of the trance she had fallen into. She continued to grab her things but as she started to walk out of the room Jade grabbed her hand. She signaled for Josie to sit, Josie quickly went to shake her head no in protest but Jade raised her hand and began to speak.

" We don't have to talk... please just sit and work and when you're ready to talk I'll be here to listen okay?" her voice was soft and inviting 

Josie's eyes began to fill with tears as she sat down next to Jade, offering her a teary eyed smile. She set her things down and began to actually study, the presence of the other girl calming her nerves and bringing her a moment of true peace.


End file.
